Best Mistake Ever
by IchigoHeavens
Summary: Naruto get pregnant with someone's child and runs away to Sand once he finds out. 8 years later he has 2 kids and married to Gaara. But Mr. Unknown shows up and turns thing upside down! What will Naru do? MPreg
1. Mistake

Ichigo here again! I have writters block for my other stories so I wrote this! No idea when I'll update and help with ideas would help!

**Warnings:** MPreg , yaoi and I guess that all for this chapter, will get more serious later though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto characters, but Jung-Woo and Goku were made up by me!

**Rating:** Teen, later will probably be R

**Best Mistake Ever**

This was bad. This was really bad. What was he going to do when he woke up? He would probably try and kill him! He could imagine the murderous look in those red eyes drilling holes into his sky blue orbs. Red eyes full of hate, disgust, intent to kill. He didn't want those eyes that he loved so much, to show such horrible looks at him.

This was bad-no this was terrible. Completely and utterly terrible. He didn't mean for this to happen-not that he didn't want it but that's aside the point. He was drunk, who wouldn't be after 15 rounds of sake. That last thing he remembered was closing his lips over his associate. The rest was a blur, but he knew what happened.

It was obvious. It was painfully obvious. Clothes were scattered everywhere, some even ripped and shredded. He was sticky and naked. And the most important thing was that he wasn't the only one in his bed.

The naked body stirred for about a minute. An extremely long minute. They got out of bed and in almost a flash were dressed and at his window. He slowly looked up and winced, as if his neck had been broken. Orbs of opposite colors meet and stared. He only got this reply.

"This was a mistake."

With that he left. Left like the wind would during a storm. He got him self out of bed and rushed to the shower. At least in there he could always say his wet cheeks were from the water.

'Kit, you fool.' Said a voice in his head. He wiped his eyes with a wet hand. That didn't help. He turned off the water and grabbed a soft, fluffy orange towel.

'What is it?' he asked in a sad tone.

'I think you forgot one thing last night.'

'...'

'Kit I'm not of your gender. I am female, remember?'

'Kuu1 get to the point. I'm not in the mood.'

'Fine. To put it simple congrats mommy.'

'What the hell are you talking about!'

'I'm saying your with child Kit.'

His mind stopped working at that. He was...PREGNANT? He had to get away. If the farther of this child were to find out he would be killed! If there was anything left to do it would be to protect this child. His child. Weather it was a mistake to _him_ or not. He would show this child love. Love he didn't have a boy.

Within four hours he was packed and ready to go, he never did have much. But where to go? The Land of the Waves? No, he didn't want to trouble those nice people. But where else?

Gaara.

He had always said he'd be there right? Right? Now was the time to see. So then he was off. Off to The Village Hidden in the Sand.

**8 YEARS LATER**

Naruto sat in the comfort of the head chair in the large meeting room. His head phones clamped over his ears. Rewrite2 . He had been listening to this song for about 2 days almost straight on his free time. He regretted the fact that he can get addicted to just about anything.

"MOM!"

Out of nowhere he was tackled out of his chair and to the ground by two mounds of giggling flesh. He cranked open aqua eyes to see his two beautiful Kits.

The eldest, Jung-Woo, at 8 years of age. He looked so much like his farther. Raven hair, long bangs the rest back in a mid length low braid. At the tips it uniquely faded into blond. He had pale skin and a soft completion. His crystal blue orbs made him stand out, but in a good way.

Then there was Goku, at 6 years of age. He had spiky(Like Sora's from Kingdom Hearts) fire red hair and cerulean blue eyes. He even had black rims around his eyes. Just like his farther. But being the youngest he was a very hyper child and sometimes a bit spoiled. But who could refuse a cute smile like his?

"What are you two doing here? I thought Daddy said you weren't allowed to be in here?" he sat up and put them on his lap and took of his head phones. Naruto glanced down at his children and saw their devious smiles.

"But Daddy is in-" Goku cut off his elder brother.

"Some meeting right now! I think they were some people from the town to complain again!"

Jung-Woo nodded with his brother. "They are certainly annoying. Complete pests if you ask me."

Just like his farther in many more ways that one. Jung-Woo even acted like him.

**WACK!**

Goku interrupted Naruto's little thought by smacking Jung-Woo up the back of the head.

"Jung-chan! That not very nice at all! Besides it's Daddy's job! Hey I know! Lets go help him!" Goku perked up and grab both members of his family's hands. He started to giggle and he pulled them past the shouting ANBU guards and bursting through the office doors.

"DADDY! XD" The small red head dropped the hands he had in a death grip and raced off to his farther. He jumped up anthd hugged Gaara with great force that would have closed lungs of any normal man.

"What are you three doing in here! I'm in the middle of something if you haven't noticed." Gaara gently ripped off Goku and gave him an accusing eye. The only reply he got was big, cute, watery puppy dog eyes. He sighed and turned to Naruto and Jung-Woo clinging to his leg.

Naruto only laughed then smiled. "What like I could stop them. They love you to much _Daddy._" He said in a slightly suggestive tone. He gave another small chuckle as a very tiny tint on the bridge of his nose.

Silence spread throughout the room for a brief minute until Goku noted the four other people in the room.

"Hey Daddy? Why does that man look so much look so much like Jung-Woo?" Goku pointed to a black haired shinobi seated to the left of the large round room. All eyes were directed to the four guests.

Naruto almost bit his tongue in half. There in four seats sat four people from his past he though he'd never see again.

Tsunade-baa-chan.

Kakashi-sensei.

Iruka-sensei.

And lastly Sasuke. The unknown farther of his first child. Someone he'd wished he'd never had to see again.

* * *

Ichigo: Well what did ya think? Please review! I'll give you sugar!

Gaara: -holding 10 bags of sugar-

Naruto: Oh god not again!

Sasuke: To the bombshelter!

Ichigo: SUUUUGGGGGAAAARRRRR! -starts bouncing into walls- Owww...

All: -sweatdrop-


	2. Confront

HEYYYY!!! Wow this took forever! Seriously but som many people are like "OMG! UPDATE!" So I figured I have to sometime. So I did. The style has probably changed I haven't written anything in forever but I hope it okays!

* * *

**Warnings:** MPreg , yaoi and I guess that all for this chapter, will get more serious later though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto characters, but Jung-Woo and Goku were made up by me!

**Rating:** Teen

**Best Mistake Ever**

8 years.

It really had been a very long time since Naruto had seen anyone from his old life. But here he was now, face to face with his past and honestly, he had hadn't taken a breath since his eyes locked with dark ones from across the room.

When the blond set eyes on the dark haired man, his first thought was _He's gotten a bit taller._ Though that thought was quickly shot down by the reality of the situation. The atmosphere was dark and no one had said anything in the last 3 minutes.

Sasuke wore the oddest facial expression. His left eye had a twitch underneath the smooth milky white skin. The color had long ago left his face and his mouth was a gape, like a fish trying to suck in water. But the emotion it was to portray was left unreadable. Perhaps it was disgust or sadness even pity? Naruto was pretty certain it wasn't overwhelming joy in any case.

Iruka was the first to break the unbearable silence. "Na-Naruto you-"

But he was quickly cut off as the whisker-faced man _yelped_. Like woman did back in the days when there was a mouse on the floor. Following his famine outburst, he shot out the door like there was no tomorrow.

Once again silence flooded the room. Then a little voice spoke up.

"Daddy" Goku said tugging on Garra's silk robe "There's a pink elephant in the room. Where did-"

Before he could get to his question, his "mommy" sprinted back into the room and scooped up Jung-Woo into his arms. The young boy looked confused at Naruto but he only smile down at him. Taking a big breath and releasing it he turned towards Gaara. Switching the raven haired boy into one arm he motioned to Goku to come to him with the other hand, smile still on his face.

He released his father's robe and ran to the blonde's side, grasping his out reached hand tightly. Naruto began to lead them out of the large wooden doors but was interrupted.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was like needles, stabbing Naruto's heart. It was as cold as that night, and the man stopped in his tracks. Paralyzed. He peered to the side, not turning his body an inch. Sasuke had regained his composure and now stared directly at his once best friend. His eyes were dark and serious.

"What." His voice dripped with venom and pain. It wasn't a question.

"You can't just leave. I want an explanation." He glared slightly.

"I can and I will Uchiha." Not daring to speak his name aloud.

"But-"

"But nothing!" He all but shouted. "It was a mistake to you, remember?" whispering the end as he began to walk out. Nodding to the very confused guards, the saluted and shut the doors behind him and the children.

Everyone turned their attention to the red head behind the desk.

Gaara rubbed his right temple and then slid the hand down his face in an exhausted manner. Sighing, he gestured for the others to sit. They did, though youngest man took his seat with a growl.

"As you can see, yes I do know where Naruto is." Getting back to the topic of conversation earlier, in a calm voice.

Tsunade replied curtly "Why did you not tell us before? We have reported to you many times in the past and you lied? I believe giving us wrong information is a breach in our treaty _Kazekage_." Her voice was stern. It was easy to tell she was trying to calm down.

"You see though, my scouts the travel around the entire country are the ones that reported that to you, not myself or anyone in my office." His face was now that serious and slightly scary that he wore to the public.

It was Sasuke's turn to speak as Iruka began muttering to himself, something along the lines of _stupid_ and _asshole_.

"That child…" his sentence ran off as he didn't know what more to say about the events that just happened.

"Yes, he is what you think. Your own flesh and blood." The black rimmed eyed man replied promptly and with slight anger.

"Why the _Fuck _Didn't I know?" His rage was seeping from every word.

Gaara folded his hands on his desk and sat straight up in his seat. Intense eyes stared the Uchiha down with a glare.

"Because you are the one who told him it was only a _mistake_. So now that you have your answer, I suggest you all take your leave." His voice was snide. It was that moment that he, and the others, realized someone was missing.

Amidst the chaos Kakashi had gone missing.

**(^_^)**_**BME**_**(^_^)**

Naruto sat on a hard wooden bench, arms spread along the back, sun beating down on him like hammers. Although, he was quite used to the intense heat now. His Cerulean eyes watched his kits play on the jungle gym. Jung-Woo sat at the top of the slide, arms crossed, slight frown on his peach lips. His younger brother in between his legs smiling, yelled as the slid down together.

Their mother smiled warmly at them, happy his children were safe and having fun. He fumbled over thoughts in his head about what to tell them about earlier. He had never directly told Jung-Woo Gaara wasn't his real father but he was a smart boy, he had probably already know. Naruto couldn't be sure though, the boy hadn't said anything since they left the room. Goku was filled with questions, boundless energy as always. But Naruto had only laughed and said they were going to the park before lunch. The youngling forgot all about the events from before.

"Hey." A voice shattered Naruto's thoughts. The blond jumped up into a fight stance, eyes wide with shock. Behind the bench, low and behold stood Kakashi. His usually face mouth covering his mouth and eye also covered up. He looked mostly the same, though his hair was a bit shorter and still in it's weird style.

Naruto was taken off guard seeing who it was. Of all people he didn't think Kakashi to be the one to follow him.

Through his mask you could see him give a crooked smile. "I've missed ya kid."

The fox man put down his arms and gave a sad yet content look towards the older ninja. "I missed you too , you pervert." He grinned and laughed.

Kakashi walked around the wooden obstacle, joining the other in laughter, and placed an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

* * *

Well that's it! For now at least please tell me if its okay! I know you guys have been waiting for this one so enjoy! I'll try to write more now that its summer and im not stonned all the time now :)

Ichigo, Over and out 3


End file.
